Strange How Things Work
by Fiallah
Summary: Toby liked Erika, it wasn't much of a secret. Though the other three knew something about Erika the younger one didn't. Orlando liked Toby, and he wasn't gonna sit back and let Toby loose his 'v-card' to her. Orlando x Toby, rated for swearing and sex.


He really liked Erika; it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that. But for the others it was painful to watch him fall for her. They knew something the youngest one didn't, and if they were to make love, it'd lead to both of them getting hurt. They weren't sure if the kid could handle the truth, and Orlando wasn't going to sit back and find out.

It was just them; Jonny didn't show up and Vincent left early, way to early for their liking, usually all four of them were the last people out. But there was still those two old ladies, the journalist and those two guys that sat at the bar, one loud enough that people on the sidewalk to hear them, the other quietly commenting about how loud he is. Leaving the two with the most agonistic relationship to themselves, and leaving Orlando to watch with a scowl on his face as Toby day dreamed about the red head, a dumb smirk on his face. He was like a kid in grade school with a crush, although it wasn't that long ago since he's been in school. But it won't stay that way for long, he'll find out sooner or later, and when he does it'll probably be to late. Orlando wondered how he'd react if he just told him right now and saved the kid the pain of finding her secret out, let alone after he lost his 'v-card' to her.

At least, in Orlando's mind, he was never going to loose his virginity to her anyway. For two reasons they didn't need him to sleep with her, but that second reason was only known to Orlando.

The kid was cute; he wasn't going to lie to himself about that. Many things factored towards Orlando's attraction towards him, his innocent personality, his slightly girly appearance that made Orlando want him even more than he should, it made him want to shelter him, to protect him, to do things that the younger male probably didn't think was possible. The only hints he'd drop of these desires was mocking him about the things he was attracted to him about, only to get the pleasure of seeing him pout in protest to Orlando's claims.

It was really just part of the secret.

But hell, he wasn't going to get anywhere by not saying anything.

"Yo kid, can you stop droolin' over her for a moment?" Orlando asked, his tone annoyed, but even still Toby would still act cheery, not affected by it. He seemed to be growing confident, his jabs about his crush on Erika not effecting him as much anymore, he was running out of time.

"Why?" he asked, laughter in his voice, "You afraid I might take her first?"

Orlando tried not to make any sign that he was disgusted by the thought. "Why should I worry? She has her sights on you anyway."

Toby frowned at Orlando's response, "Wha?" He blinked, confused, "Really?"

"It's obvious, kid." He knew at this point he'd expect a snide remark about his crush on Erika, but actually agreeing with him on something, and this is exactly the reaction Orlando had expected, what he wanted. "She even told you, remember?"

Toby chuckled, but he still seemed a bit shocked, "Yeah, but…"

"But…" Orlando urged Toby to tell him what he was gonna say.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Toby looked away.

"Come on, tell me, kid." He watched as Toby flinched at the word 'kid'.

"Well, usually you would make a joke about how it's not going to happen, between me and Erika. And all of a sudden you agree with me-"

"That's exactly what I'd expect you to say, I try to say something nice but then you call me out on it. You really expect that bad from me?"

"Well, yeah, you always make jokes about me." He scratched the back of his head; it was like he was trying to avoid eye contact with the older man. At least he could spare himself looking at the lewd grin on his face.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. So what I joke about your age? That happens when you're ten years younger than us. You take things to seriously, kid." He chuckled off that last bit of laughter and took a sip of his beer.

"See, there you go again." Toby gestured him, the look of slight embarrassment changed back to that pouty expression, it seemed like calling him a kid would get a slight reaction out of him no matter what. It was like he was really insecure about that.

It made it way to easy for Orlando, "Well it's your fault for reacting the way you do, I could say worst things about you and maybe if you tried I wouldn't comment about how you'd look good in a mini-skirt."

Wait, what?

Toby went wide eyed, and looked over at the older man, his smirk still in place despite of what he just said, as if he meant it. "You never said that." Toby uttered quietly in a blank tone.

"Well, I thought it, and it's true. Like I said, convince me otherwise, get rid of looking so tempting and I won't think that way of you." He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer as he watched Toby react, clearly embarrassed.

"What? You think of me…" Toby growled, Orlando could tell he struck a nerve. "In, a mini-skirt?" He stuttered angrily, his face at this point flushed with anger.

"Every once in a while, if I didn't I would never make those comments about you looking like a girl."

"Stop it!" Goddamnit, where was Erika? Usually if something like this happened she'd come by to stop it from getting any worse. "I understand the jokes, but do you really have to think of something like that? That's creepy!"

"Well, that's what happens when you look like a girl, eh Tory?"

And that did it, Toby felt something snap inside him as that word echoed in his mind, Tory, his eye brows furrowed together, his face red like a strawberry as he leaned over the table, bashing his hands onto the table hard enough to make the half full bottle of beer Orlando was drinking to nearly tip over if it weren't for Orlando quickly holding latching around it, "You take that back!" He demanded, Orlando only laughed at him, furthering Toby's anger.

"Hey, calm down now, you don't want to mess up your make up." Orlando continued to tease, getting a sick kick from watching Toby get worked up over this.

"Shut up, you call this joking around?"

"I'm not joking." Orlando hummed. "At this point I want proof."

"Will kicking your smug ass be proof, old man?"

"Ooh, touchy." Orlando shuddered in fake offence at Toby's comeback, "unlike you kid, I don't get worked up over remarks like that." Toby growled, never ferling so angry with him, hell, at any of the guys as he did now. Making fun of his age was one thing. But making remarks about his girly appearance? Even calling him Tory? That was just to far. "Sure, I may be older than you, but I could still kick your ass, kid." 'At this point you're begging me.'

"Is that a challenge?" Toby leaned in, getting closer to Orlando's face, maybe just a bit to close as he lifted himself from his seat. Just giving Orlando a new jab to make at him. He leaned in, their faces so close; Orlando tried not to look at, or kiss those sweet lips that he just bet tasted like strawberry lip-gloss.

"Maybe it is, it'd be fun seeing you try to pin me down. But do you really want to risk it? It'd be kind of hard to date Erika in the ER, let alone loose you're 'v-card'." The way he said v-card, in that mocking tone whenever he made fun of some stupid thing Toby said, just worsened the blonds' anger. Another growl came from Toby, his teeth bearded and his eyes narrowed.

"Come on, punch me, do something, you're not gonna get anywhere by making a scary face." Orlando sarcasm urged him. His grin getting bigger, and that really does it Toby backed up just enough for Orlando to see him draw his fist back.

Whack!

Orlando yelped in pain as he fell back in the seat, his hat actually fell off his head and onto the floor as fell into the empty part of the booth, his hands covering his nose, he felt something wet and warm leaking onto his hands, filling the crevices between his fingers. There was now way in hell he'd expect it to hurt that badly, his nose throbbed as breathing through his nose was impossible with all the blood leaking from it.

Toby looked at Orlando slouched down in the booth with a triumphant grin, flapping his hands smugly to shake off the pain he got from punching him, it was undoubtedly a hard punch to the face. Seeing as how he successfully knocked Orlando down a peg. "Look who's laughing, old man." He laughed, he could've sworn he was like a man who just won a brawl, one foot standing on his unconscious opponent.

That is…

"Toby!" Toby frowned and he felt the joy he felt instantly die within him as he heard Erika's voice in a panic. When Toby regained focus he looked back at Orlando to see Erika at his side, watching the red head lift Orlando up a bit, the blond groaned in pain as blood dripped from his hand and onto the seat.

"Orlando, are you ok?" She asked worriedly as she watched Orlando's face twitch in agony, his eyes squeezed shut as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He rasped, trying to sit up, keeping one hand over his dripping nose; Erika looked at Toby angrily.

"What happened here?" By her tone, Toby didn't hold back on telling her what happened. Erika was one of the last people he wanted to piss off.

"Well…" Toby gulped, trying to think of an answer, "He started it, he called me a girl." Toby pointed at Orlando, he felt so childish this was, like two kids having a brawl on the playground. He could feel Orlando smirk at his answer, Toby knew it didn't make him look good, but that was expected when he probably broke Orlando's nose.

"Really Toby, he called you a girl?" Erika cocked an eyebrow; hand on her hips, not impressed by Toby's reasoning. Toby stuttered, trying to say something that can back him up, "No, you don't get it, he started calling me Tory! Plus he wanted me to punch him!"

Erika blinked, and hanged her head, sighing, "I swear, it's like you guys are just kids in grown men's body." She lifted her head, "Doesn't he always do this?"

"Yeah but-"

"It doesn't give you a reason to break his nose, and you." She looked at Orlando, who gave her an 'I'm a wrongly accused man' look.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"You should know when to stop, has it ever occurred to you that maybe he takes you're jokes more seriously than you think?"

"Oh come on!" He protested, "I'm just messing with him, it's his fault for taking it to seriously!"

"No, that's enough." She scolded, she closed her eyes and exhaled, "I think you guys should leave now." She crossed her arms.

"What! Erika!" Toby complained, looking at her with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you've guys clearly had enough for tonight." She nodded.

"Oh come on." Toby slapped his palm onto his face and groaned, "This isn't fair."

"Yeah…" Orlando dragged out, as if unsure if he should've said anything or not. "It's just a stupid brawl, it's nothing much."

Erika looked at both of them, and sighed again, "You two are-"

"Yeah, yeah, pieces of work." He finished her sentence, which was pretty close what she was gonna say as he lifted himself from the booth, "I'm gonna get something for my nose." He sat up and walked towards the bathroom. 'Who knew he had such a good punch' He thought to himself, his hand hiding his sickly placed smile, enjoying the taste of his own blood more so than he should.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Orlando came back, some rolled up toilet paper in both of his nostrils, already stained with blood. Toby was waiting by the door so they could leave together, his back hunched and his hands buried deep within his pockets, wishing he could disappear. So weird how he could go from a smug bastard like he was a few minutes ago to a regret filled wimp, as if he was expecting at any moment for Orlando to kick his ass for revenge. Now they were waiting patiently for the cab Erika called for them to come to pick them up.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" Orlando asked.

"Other than Erika kicking us out, I think I might have screwed up my chances with her." He reduced his voice to a whisper, bowing his head so Orlando doesn't see his mouth move "Jerk…"

"It's ok, I can always drink at home, cheaper, but I don't like drinking alone." Orlando scratched his chin, eyeing Toby as if hoping he'd say something, but he knew he wouldn't. It was now silence between them, Orlando hated awkward silences, and he hated when he was the one to break them, because he would usually try to break them by saying something awkward. The only noise was from the occasional car rushing past them on the street and the faint music from the jukebox. In the time there was silence between them the bell at the door rang two times, an upset looking couple left, a man In a purple suit and a poufy red head lady. And a heavy set cop entering the bar, clearly for a late night drink.

"So… Is it, broken?" Toby asked, immediately flinching, he was surprised to hear Orlando chuckle, probably about how he flinched after finishing his sentence.

"Well, it hurts like hell, it probably is. What, you gonna apologize for it?"

Toby gulped, wondering if that was indicating that Orlando was expecting it or not. Why should he? The bastard had it coming, calling him a girl and shit, hell; it wasn't even because of that. He wanted to do that for a long time for various reasons.

"I gotta tell ya, kid," God, he just doesn't learn, does he? "I never expected you to have such a good punch."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't make it seem like I'm asking you a question, I'm just saying I thought you'd never punch me, let alone give me one like that."

Toby chuckled, "Yeah, you seem so, calm, about-"

"You expecting me to hit you back or something? I suffered worse than a punch to the face." With that, Orlando's thoughts drifted back to a memory, a very bad one that no matter how much he'd try he'd never get rid of it. A small shudder of fear raced through him and he didn't even know it, Toby didn't say anything about it either, which was good, he didn't want to talk about it, not that he could anyway. He regained his composure shortly after, grinning again and then finished his statement. "But I could if you wanted me to."

Toby chuckled nervously, feeling the tension slowly lift, allowing him to relax for a moment "No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure?" Toby looked at Orlando, just missing the wink he gave him and was only treated to that that smug smirk on his face that Toby hated. Turning his head, that smirk always caused him to look away for some reason. Discomfort maybe? "Then maybe a few more drinks'll loosen you up to the idea."

Toby gasped, blushing a bit at Orlando's statement, he looked up to say something back. He looked over, and he only had a few moments to react before he felt Orlando snake an arm around his shoulder and press himself against him.

"Hey!" Toby grunted in surprise as he felt his hips press against the older man. Their positions shifted, and Orlando had him backed against the brick wall of the Stray Sheep.

"Hey, calm down…" Orlando whispered, rubbing his arm, somewhere in the scuffle Toby had wrapped his arm around the older male, as if he was afraid that'd he'd fall from his grasp. "What, you to sober for this?"

"N-no!" Toby stammered, still a bit shocked from the sudden turn of events, "It's just…"

"What? Surprised?"

Toby gulped, trying to relax as he clung to Orlando, "Yeah, I thought you were acting weird lately… but…"

"But…" He urged him to continue, leaning in closer to a point where their lips were so close that Orlando could taste the strawberry on his lips. It was so tempting, but he just wanted to ride out the reaction he was getting from Toby just a bit longer. Toby groaned, moving in away as if he was trying to get out from his grip, but Orlando wasn't planning on letting him go after coming this far.

"Come on, what if someone's watching!" Toby complained, panicking, "What if Erika sees?"

"Let her; worse is she'll think you swing both ways." 'Why should she care anyway, being what she is?' He thought, much to his disgust.

Toby squirmed, "But I don't want her to think that!" He whined, Orlando's grip getting tighter the more he panicked. "Come on man, this isn't funny! Let me go!" He jerked himself as hard as he could, only to be stopped by his other arm being wrapped around him, forcing him took look up, their faces once again too close. Toby was at lost of words, looking into the dull blue eyes, the devious glimmer he had in them made him nervous, his heart began to beat fast enough that Orlando could see the part of the uniform over his chest go up in down in the rapid pace.

"Hey, you kissed someone, right?" Orlando asked with that damned smirk.

"Of course! I'm not that pathetic!"

"What about with a guy?"

"What?" Toby gasped before he was pulled in for their lips to finally touch, Toby gasped into his mouth, tensing up once again, his eyes going wide as he felt Orlando's lips upon his. His lips were a bit chapped, and he could taste the beer he was drinking, the blood that seeped between his lips and into his mouth and a hint of something spicy Toby didn't have a name for. He let out a few moans in protest, his hands against his chest to push him away, but Orlando held him close, his tongue pressing against Toby's soft, plump lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. Toby felt like he had no choice but to comply and opened his mouth. He went wide eyed, gasping as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth and against his, he felt like he had to choose to give in, not that that was bad thing. He wrapped his arms around Orlando, sliding close to him as they battled tongues, swirling around each other while dancing between their mouths, Toby moaned, pressing back, returning the kiss as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Orlando felt Toby begin to give into the kiss and use his hand to press him closer, deepening their kiss, moaning as their tongues tangled within each others mouth, the kiss becoming more sloppy with each second, to a point where saliva began to leak from their sealed lips. Orlando trailed his hand down to Toby's backside and giving it a firm grip, earning a moan from Toby. The younger man's eyes brows knitted together and he nipped at Orlando's lower lip in retaliation, his heart skipping a beat in delight hearing him groan in response, be it from discomfort or enjoyment, as long as he got a reaction he really didn't care.

Bringing his hand to Toby's cheek, Orlando held their lips together for a few more seconds before parting. Both their lips red and wet, full of life, their hearts throbbed as various emotions ran through them, but really, it was confusing.

Orlando still had that smirk on his face, "You taste like strawberry lips gloss."

Toby felt his blush grow bigger if that was possible, "Come on." He pouted, recoiling in Orlando's grasp, "That's mean."

Chuckling, his thumb continued to grazed Toby's cheek and the corner of those swollen lips that still looked as delicious as they did moments ago.

"Why did you do that?" Toby asked, his voice quiet.

Orlando tilted his head a bit as a he stroked Toby's cheek, "Because you're cute."

"No." His eyebrows furrowed together, "That's not the answer that I was looking for."

Orlando hung his head, nodding as he sighed before looking back at Toby, his smile now gone, "Fine, I want to fuck you, that's as blunt as I can get."

Toby's eyes widen as the words processed in his mind, looking at Orlando with an expression of shock before he finally could muster up a response, "Wha?"

"It's easy to figure out kid, I want to fuck you, I want to take your v-card. " It was awkward hearing him say that for the both of them, Toby's face was as red as ever. "So, you want to? I figured if we got this far the least you could do is suck me off or something."

"But I'm not gay…" Toby quickly defended himself, "And I thought you had a wife!"

"Had is correct," And it was weird, usually bringing up his wife would be striking a nerve for Orlando. But for now he'll let that go, after all, Toby didn't know much about his personal life. "But who's to say I didn't swing both ways?"

Toby stuttered, his mind going haywire as he tried to figure out how it got here. Orlando mocked him, going as far as calling him 'Tory' he punched that smug bastard in the face and now he wants to fuck him? In that case Orlando must have some weird turn-ones.

"Come on, some of the things you say don't make you look like the straight as a line guy you think of yourself to be. Remember how you said you'd be all over Jonny if you were a girl? What's stopping you now?"

"Well…" Toby tried to think of what to say; "Chief wouldn't like it if I did hit on him if I was a guy, right?"

"What if I told you 'Chief' is something gay guys call each other and that he's not exactly straight either? I would know." Orlando snickered, and from that Toby knew what Orlando meant.

"You…"

Before he could say anything else, a yellow car pulled up beside them. Orlando unwrapped himself from him, opened the car door and slid into the taxi. He looked at Toby with that grin on his face. "Come on, kid, it's a good idea if we discuss this stuff when we're alone." Orlando scotched over, allowing a space for two. Toby sigjed and entered the cab, sitting as far away as he could from the dirty blond to where he was pressing himself into the door. Though it didn't stay like that, for as soon as Orlando took note of this he wrapped his arm around Toby and pulled him so that he was almost sitting on his lap. Toby tried his best to not make any eye contact with him for the whole ride.

At least he won't be going home to an empty house tonight…

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

The first thing they did when they got back to Orlando's apartment was kiss, right after the door shut he had grabbed Toby and slammed their lips together. This kiss rougher, more urgent, if you will. Orlando hands running up and down Toby's back, to his head when he ripped off his beanie and carelessly threw it to the ground so he could sift his fingers through that light blond hair.

Toby tried to pull his head away from the kiss, using his hands to push away.. And to his surprise he parted, looking at Toby with confused eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

Toby bit his lip, trying to say something that won't offend, "I'm not sure…."

Orlando scoffed, rolling his eyes, "What the fuck aren't you sure about?"

Toby recoiled at the agitation in his voice, for a moment he was afraid to speak as he opened his mouth. "This…".

Orlando growled and unwrapped himself from Toby and pushed him away, the look on his face while doing so was agitated. Toby couldn't help but feel hurt from that gesture, but he did see that his resistance could be getting on Orlando's nerves. He watched as he went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a six-pack and walked back to him him.

"Sit." He commanded, and Toby obeyed, sitting on the couch. Orlando sat next to him, ripping off a beer from the ring and gave it to Toby, "Like I said, maybe a few drinks will loosen you up to the idea."

Toby took it, wondering what he meant, "What, to letting you hit me or-"

"No." Orlando growled, cracking open his beer with a 'fizz', "It you're so uncomfortable with me kissing you then maybe getting you a bit tipsy will help you out." He took a long chug of his beer, long enough by the time he withdrew there was only half of it left. "Though." He smiled, looking at Toby, "I'd prefer if you were sober."

"Like I said." Toby opened up his beer, "I'm not gay."

"And like I said." Orlando inched a bit closer to Toby, "You're not exactly straight either, I bet if I brought Jonny over for a three-way you wouldn't ask any questions."

Toby gasped, blushing as he began to drink his beer, trying to do what Orlando said and get himself tipsy. Orlando did the same, this time finishing off his beer and tossed the can to the side. Though bringing up Jonny brought the old question back into Toby's mind.

"So, did you really…"

"Yeah, I did." Orlando finished his sentence. "Surprised, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Toby looked away, blushing at the thought of Jonny and Orlando together. He shook his head, as if to shake the thought out of his head. Orlando chuckled as he watched, knowing that the thought of them creped into his head like it was the equivalent of fucking a sheep. "It's just kinda hard to believe that Jonny would sleep with a guy, let alone you."

"Hey," Orlando whined. "We get lonely sometimes. Though he's always looking for his soul mate, he never knows who it could be. It could be you if he gave you a shot." He winked at him before he ripped another beer from the ring and cracked it open.

Toby smiled with a flattered blush, "I guess I never thought of it like that." He chuckled, taking another swig of his beer, finishing it off and tossed it aside much like Orlando did. "Hey, give me another." Toby reached out, Orlando gave him the pack.

"Don't go overboard, I don't want you black out drunk." He joked.

Toby hummed a response as he opened it and took a swig. As he did Orlando stared at his profile, from this angle he looked like a girl. His jaw, chin those bright blue eyes and the pretty blond hair that was more vibrant and lively in contrast to him, his dull blond hair and his eyes could never be as happy and full of life as his. Good God Toby was just so cute, but he didn't want to ruin this, he finally got Toby to this point. His goal seemed so close that it should be impossible to fail.

Orlando inched himself closer to him, and he noticed that Toby's cheeks became more and more flushed, who knew he could get tipsy that quickly. But he was still young, and had no reason to get shit-faced, at the bar or in his privacy. In a way, Orlando envied that about him, that he had his life intact, something that can't be said for him, back then and now. When Toby finished his drink his grip loosened and it dropped to the floor.

"Chief?" Toby's words came out wobbly.

"Yeah?" He asked, seeing how Toby was swaying side to side with a dumb look on his face before he leaned on Orlando's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his chest, burying his face within his neck and inhaling deeply. "Um, I think you should stop for now, kid."

For once, Toby let that slide and smiled, giving a loose nod then put all of his weight onto Orlando so that he could fall back onto the couch.

"Whoa" Orlando laughed nervously as Toby laid on top of him his head laying on his chest and he inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. After a moment Toby lifted up his head so look at each other before Toby closed his eyes and leaned down to place a peck on Orlando's lips. Just as hesitant as he was placing it, he parted, "Finally, you seemed to loosen up."

Toby only gave a crooked smile, and leaned in again to kiss him, this time holding it there, letting their kiss become more passionate as he opened his mouth without any need for Orlando to tell him to. Their tongues once again rubbing against each other, moaning against each other's lips, Toby knocked Orlando's hat off his head to run his hands through his hair. Toby parted, his eyes at half-mast, Orlando brought his hand to rest on Toby's backside, gripping it hard enough to earn a small groan of pain, making him ease up his grip.

"Want me to show you what I do to Jonny?"

Toby frowned, and looked away as if to think, a few seconds later he looked back and nodded. Then he leaned down to kiss Orlando's hair line, then brought his lips to his ear, "You want to fuck me right here?"

"And risk falling off the couch? Fuck that." Orlando scoffed, though amused at his attempt at talking dirty.

"Personal experience?" Toby asked, nibbling on his ear.

"Jonny and I tried to fuck on this couch, how does that make you feel?"

"Makes me want you to fuck me right here." Toby looked at him again, his eyes desperate, "What about you?" He shifted his leg, rubbing against Orlando's covered erection in a way he couldn't help but gasp. "You're hard."

"I had a fucking hard on since I've met you."

"Then fuck me, fuck me right now." Toby begged.

Orlando frowned at his sudden forwardness, was this just the booze talking or, "Ok, but are you-"

Toby looked at him with desperate eyes and grabbed him by his collar, "Don't pull that with me, I want you right now!"

Orlando stopped, then he smiled, "I like you like this."

They both stood up from the couch and Orlando guided him to his bedroom, where they didn't bother to shut the door as they grabbed each other and slammed their lips together. Deep enough that they could feel their teeth, licking the inside of each others mouths as they tore off each others clothes and threw them onto the ground until they were only in their underwear. Orlando pulled back on him so that they could fall back onto the bed with Toby onto top of him, taking the chance to deepen their kiss. Toby moaned in his mouth, wriggling his lips upon his, his tongue beating down Orlando's, his delicious groans filling his ears and he parted, holding his tongue out as the mixture of their saliva dripped from his tongue.

"Holy fuck." Orlando muttered. He gave him a grin before he flipped them over and sat up so that Toby was on his lap, his erection brushing against Toby's thigh. He only had a pair of boy shorts, seems like he was naked under that mechanic uniform. Just like Orlando had imagined, it was pleasant to see how he looked beneath that, the delicate curve of his hips.

Toby shivered, holding onto to the older man who nipped hungrily at his neck and tweaked his nipples, rolling it between his forefingers. Goose bumps covered his skin as soft moans escaped his lips.

Orlando murmured against his neck before kissing it again and again, trailing a pattern of messy kisses. Every patch that he happened to ghost his lips against still tingled as his and traveled against the length of his untouched body.

Toby giggled as he nibbled on a ticklish spot, only to have it cut off by a shiver as Orlando ran his tongue up his neck, chin and eventually slithering it's way back into his mouth. His moan muffled as he sealed their lips together in another kiss. Orlando's hands teasing the waistline of his boy shorts that clung around his hips to define the effeminate curve of the younger males hips, something that Orlando could defiantly get behind. Toby moaned as felt the back of Orlando's hand brush against his covered erection. He slid his hand between them to touch it again, hearing a slightly pained moan come from Toby. He gasped, and pulled his hand away and parted from Toby, looking into his bright blue eyes, the last thing he wanted to so was hurt him.

"God damn kid, I didn't know you were that sensitive." Orlando commented with a smile that made Toby think he was mocking him.

"Shut up, I can't help it." He pouted, looking away.

Orlando chuckled, "You're so cute." He teased, and then kissed him. 'This is gonna be fun' He thought before he pushed Toby down on the bed. In response Toby yelped in surprise at the sudden change of pace. After recovering from the shock he saw Orlando at his feet, reaching over to his underwear and he dug his nails beneath the fabric before yanking them off in one quick swipe and casually discarding them over the bed, not caring where they landed. It must have taken Toby long to regain focus because when he lifted himself up, Orlando was naked as well. And Toby was completely taken, looking at Orlando's cock stand proudly from a nest of blond curls; he was certainly bigger than him, but not only that. There were at least four rows of two sphere shaped piercing along the length of his cock.

Toby looked at it, shocked, Orlando's smirk got even bigger as he saw the surprised look on Toby's face. "What, you haven't seen a pierced cock before?" Toby nodded his head. Well, he probably hasn't seen a cock besides his own, let alone a pierced one.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Toby asked as Orlando crawled back over Toby and looked him dead in the eye.

"When you aren't carful, yeah, it does." He really didn't know, with the current situation at hand, know whom Toby was referring to about getting hurt. It could very well apply to both of them. Orlando looked back down to Toby's member, he was easily bigger than him but even still the kid had nothing to ashamed about. It was cute.

Toby saw Orlando staring at him, and his blush of arousal mixed with embarrassment, "Hey, don't stare at it like that." He protested.

"Fine, tell me what you want to do."

Toby gasped a bit, it was like Orlando was letting him take control. That's what he was doing and Toby didn't know how to react to it, he could finally take control of him for once. Toby furrowed his eyes together and he finally spoke.

"Suck it."

"What was that?" Even still it was like he was teasing him at the same time.

Toby tried to mach his facial expression with his tone, "Suck it if you like looking at it so much." He said in a more stern tone and Orlando smiled, liking how Toby was trying to command him to do something and still looking flustered at the same time, like he knew he still wasn't in charge.

And then he got an idea.

Orlando grabbed Toby by the shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Toby groaned in confusion, wasn't he supposed to be sucking his cock? They fell back so Toby was on top, still kissing him whilst thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth, distracting Toby's thoughts to what he was trying to do. It seemed embarrassing when Orlando parted and had to tell him what he wanted to do.

"Sixty nine." He murmured against his lips. Toby went wide-eyed at Orlando's desire and nodded. "It'll be fun, especially for a first time."

Toby waited for a bit, as if to decide whether or not he wanted to. Then he sat up onto his knees and inched himself so that his regions where right over Orlando's face, the scent of the younger male strong and so tempting, so much that Orlando was close to sucking Toby off and cutting out the middle man. Toby turned himself around and laid on his stomach so that Orlando's cock was standing in front of his face. Toby was taken back, with the size and the piercings; he was ready to back out until felt a pair of hands grip his hips to help him straddle his face, causing a small moan to come from Toby.

"Go a head kid, give it a lick." He heard Orlando say, he gulped, flustered as he wrapped his hand around the member, making a surprised sound as he felt it pulsate in his hand and was rewarded with a moan come from the man below him. "Mmm, like that, go slow if you need to."

Toby moved his hand up and down, keeping a firm grip around the member, his hand bumping against the piercings, which seem to cause more pleasure for Orlando.

"Yeah, be carful with the piercings." He reminded him before he got to his part. Licking his lips, he gripped Toby's ass, feeling the heat radiate from the younger man, he spreads him, giving him a look at his puckered rose. Leaning in, he took Toby by surprise as he poked his tongue at his entrance.

"Eep!" Toby squeaked, pleasure manifesting itself at his entrance, the warm, moist pressure lapping around his rose, but for once there was no comment on his reaction, instead continued to stimulate his entrance. Toby whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He looked back to Orlando's cock, flustered more than ever as he parted his lips and wrapped his lips around the head of his erection. He could hear a muffled moan come from the dirty blond as he teased the tip with his tongue, lapping up his salty pre, tracing the raised vein whilst Orlando continued to lick at his entrance, his tongue occasionally lapping the underside of his balls.

"Oh, mm..." Toby moaned. And he slid his mouth down the length of his cock, muffling any more speech. A groan came from Orlando when he felt teeth rub down on his piercings, moaning as he tried to get as much as he could into his throat.

Orlando traced his tongue around the ring of muscle once more before parting, leaving Toby's entrance twitching, dripping with his saliva. He heard a moan of protest come from Toby, and chuckled as he lifted his hips so that he could get a clear view of Toby's dripping cock, the tip red and swollen, and his fluids dripping from the tip. Orlando's grin got wider and he began to clean the pre off with his tongue, sliding his tongue along the part of the head that peered through his foreskin before slipping his tongue beneath it. Toby's legs tense up and a muffled cry came from him. He felt the attention to his cock bring him closer; so much that it was painful, but still he enjoyed it; he let out a shaky moan around Orlando, his tongue sliding around his cock, and around his piercings, which got more of a reaction from Orlando. With his free had he reached around and began to fondle his balls, which filled up a good portion of his palm.

Orlando lifted his hips, opening his mouth so that when he lowered Toby's hips the younger mans member slid into his mouth and down his throat. Groaning as Toby's cock slid down his throat and triggered his gag reflex, his throat trying to accommodate the member that filled his mouth.

Toby's muffled moans became louder and more desperate as he continued to suck on Orlando's cock, bucking his hips into his mouth, the groan of protest music to his ears, so much that his eyes shot open, and with his cock this in his mouth, arched his back and cried out, his body stiffening as his seed shot into Orlando's waiting mouth.

Orlando swallowed as it gushed down his throat, savoring the taste of the virgin boy cum, not far behind in his own climax, his eyes at half-mast as Toby still continued to finish him off. His eyes shooting open in surprise as he felt his mouth get filled up with a thick, salty fluid. Toby whimpered, watching as some spurt from his mouth and drip down his member, and he lifted his head off his cock, trying to keep as much as he could inside of his mouth and swallowed, shivering nervously as he held Orlando's now flaccid member in his hand.

From behind him, he could hear Orlando chuckle, albeit drained, like that sucked out the energy from him. Toby looked over his shoulder, looking at the older man smirking with droplets of white surrounded his mouth.

"You know for a first time, you were pretty good. You sure Jonny didn't make you suck his cock?"

Toby let out shaky chuckle as he slid off from other man and faced Orlando, their lips lingered over each other, "I can smell me in your breath."

Toby chuckled nervously, and stared at him for a few moments before he leaned in to kiss him again. A small moan escaping his lips as he ran his hand through his hair, he could taste his semen in his mouth, but he was sure Orlando could taste himself inside his mouth so he didn't complain. They parted, looking in each other's eyes for a few moments before Orlando flipped him over so that he was on top. Toby faced him looked at him as Orlando reached over, searching under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Orlando opened the bottle and squeezed some on his hand and slicked it up his cock. He wiped off the excess on the sheets before he grabbed both of Toby's legs and spread them so he could get a clear view of his regions.

Gasping, never feeling so venerable as he did now. His face, maybe his whole body was flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, and maybe a hint of confusion. He never imagined this was how he would loose his virginity. "Hey, this won't hurt, right?"

"Aw, you worry to much kid..." Orlando cooed, "I promise to take real good care of you."

Toby whimpered again, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes as Orlando brought himself to Toby's entrance and slowly slid into the young man.

His eyes shot open, bright blue eyes starting to shine with tears as his jaw dropped, letting out a silent cry of pain. He arched his back as he felt Orlando pull out and thrust back in. Toby let out a pained cry and the movement stopped, watching Toby's face twitch in pain.

"No, fuck- it hurts!" He protested, tears running down his cheeks and his nails digging into the sheets. "You said you'd be carful."

"It's gonna hurt a bit.." Orlando grunted. Way to ruin the mood.

"Ueah-nng, no shit-." Toby groaned. His protests leaving Orlando in an unfortunate position. Desperately wanting to move, he waited, sweat running down his body, and his teeth clenched together as he waited for Toby to want him to move. Finally Toby's face relaxed, and he gripped the sheets, "Ok, move or something."

Orlando grinned, and finally he began to pump himself in and out of Toby. Toby gripped harder onto the sheets, riding against the bed with every thrust, the piercings rubbing against his walls, stretching him to the limit, and stimulating his prostate; hitting the bundles of nerves deep inside of that Toby didn't dream of existing. Toby's moans became louder as each thrust went deeper and deeper into him, the bed squeaking in protest.

"See~ it's good, right?" Orlando groaned.

"Yes-s…s." He whimpered, the warmth, the feeling of him being filled up as much as he was, it was all so good that he could already feel himself about to cum. He never thought being penetrated would feel just as good as what he thought penetrating would feel like

At the sound of his approving voice, Orlando picked up the pace; going faster so he could hear more of Toby's pleasured moans.

"Oh-mmm, yes... harder! I want it so~" Toby threw his head back with a drawn out moan. Tears dripping down his arched his hips upwards to meet Orlando's thrusts.

He felt it getting harder to breath as he felt himself tip over the edge, his fingers gripped hard into Toby's hip and he cried out thrusting hard into Toby a few more times before pulled all of his weight into one final thrust and shot his load deep inside of Toby. The pressure Toby felt inside of him brought him to his orgasm as well, letting out a weak cry as he spilt himself onto his stomach, chest, and a little bit on landing his chin.

He collapsed next to Toby, both panting loudly as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, their body's slick with sweat. Orlando rolled onto his side with Toby held in his folded arms, their legs intertwined, shifting between each other. His lips grazed Toby's ear, kissing and nipping gently, Toby nuzzled his head into the pillow and occasionally Orlando's arm, trying to get comfortable before he became to exhausted to care. Both their eyes closed, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The way Orlando held him, pressing against his chest and his arms crossed around his chest, it was almost as if he wanted to protect Toby from nonexistent danger.

Tick

Tick

Tick

They were a strange little chiming noise that echoed in the black, it sounded like a ring tone. Was it his phone? Strange, he doesn't remember having that ring tone, he must have changed it at some point, and he did recall his text message ring was different than when he actually got a call. Two times it rang, Orlando opened his eyes and lifted himself from his bed, seeing that somewhere amongst the night Toby loosened himself from his grasp and was nearly at the edge of the bed. His hair loosely sprawled amongst the pillow like a halo of bright blond, glowing amongst the rising sun through the windowpane.

Orlando looked over towards the phone that laid onto of their bundle of mixed clothing and he picked it up, flipping it open and holding it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Toby? Is that you?"

Jonny? Why the fuck would Jonny be calling him so early? Orlando held the phone away from his ear before he could say anything. Upon closer inspection that he failed to do so before, he realized this wasn't the same model as his phone. He knew that wasn't his ring tone. But he couldn't just hang up on Jonny; that would make Toby look bad. From the phone, he could faintly hear Jonny's angry voice asking what Toby was doing, and why wasn't he answering him.

Orlando reached over and shook Toby, "Hey, kid, wake up."

Toby groaned, opening his eyes slowly before he turned onto his back, "Come on, Jonny is on the phone, he sounds pissed."

Toby's eyes seem to dart open at the sound of Jonny's name. He sprung up right and grabbed the phone from Orlando's hand, "Oh shit." He muttered before he got out of the bed and held the phone to his ear. Leaving Orlando to watch as Toby reasoned with Jonny, as he did so, he looked over at the clock, it really didn't help much because he didn't know when they had to get into work, but the green numbers read 9:30 AM.

"Sorry Chief, my alarm didn't go off… yeah, sorry, it's just been rough… Well, yeah… It's slow today anyway? …No, I'll be there, sorry about that." Toby took the phone from his ear and flipped it shut.

"Sounded like he was gonna offer you the day off." Orlando said, Toby turned to see him back in his bed, using a blanket to cover himself.

"He did... but…"

"Why didn't you accept it?" He crawled towards the edge of the bed and sat on his knees to get to eye level with Toby, "We could spend all day fucking if you wanted to."

Toby blushed, and stepped away, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Come on, I'll let you top, or do you like being topped?"

Toby looked down at his arm as he rubbed it nervously, trying to figure out what to say. Instead Orlando grabbed his chin and pulled him in to give him a kiss on the forehead, "Was it good?"

Toby stared at him for a bit, confused by what he meant, but upon realizing what he meant by it, he nodded.

"Yeah..." Was all he could say, and he proceeded to pick up his clothes and walked into the bathroom. When he came out dressed in his mechanic uniform he saw that Orlando was dressed as well. At the door, he pulled him in for a kiss, Toby took note on how much tongue he was using, but he liked it. He liked what he was doing; maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe he could work something out with him.

* * *

Tobando, rhymes with husbando

Wait... Orlando topped in this, then it woul Orloby... wonder how it'd go if Toby was topping...


End file.
